<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matchmaking by RovakPotter82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763715">Matchmaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82'>RovakPotter82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Forever [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Detective Ben, F/M, Navy Rey, Pregnancy, Protective Ben Solo, Surgeon Rey, jealous ex boyfriend, marine ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a new law regarding unwed Omegas and Alphas, Ben Solo finds himself getting matched up by his mother, to an Omega that he has a past with.  Rey Kenobi, is a surgical resident, hoping to become a neurosurgeon some day.  She doesn't want an Alpha who wants to control her life, like her ex boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Forever [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matchmaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my readers.  Comments are appreciated.  I was burning the midnight oil before going to bed to be up early for work.  I do not own Star Wars.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detective Ben Solo groaned a fifth time seeing a message from his mother.  He was expected for dinner that night at his parents' house on Staten Island.  “What is up with you?”  He looked up to see his partner of two years, Zorii Bliss, at her desk across from his.  “What?” she asked.</p><p>“Be thankful you're an Alpha female, Zor,” Ben said and she chuckled.  “I'm serious.  Because of this law now in play, my mother has made it her life's mission to introduce me to every single female Omega she's comes across,” he said and Zorii laughed.</p><p>“I thought she was done with that after the last fiasco,” she said.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, Bazine was a mistake,” Ben said, speaking of his ex girlfriend.  He and Bazine were not compatible.  Sure, the sex was good, but Bazine was all wrong for him and his mother was regretting that she ever introduced them.  “Mother keeps apologizing for even knowing her,” he said and Zorii laughed.</p><p>“So, who's she introducing you to this time?” </p><p>“Her guardians are family friends, Obi-Wan and Satine Kenobi.  They were her legal guardians after her parents were killed,” Ben explained.  “She's twenty five and not married and an Omega.”</p><p>“Oh, so the law is forcing her to become mates with someone?” Zorii asked and Ben nodded.</p><p>“Mom says I baby sat her when I was like seventeen or something.  I really don't remember,” he said and she chuckled.  The phone on his desk rang and he picked it up.  “Detective Solo.  Okay, where?  All right, we're on our way,” he said before hanging up.  “We got a murder,” he said and she stood up with him.</p><p> </p><p>Rey Kenobi let out a sigh as she glanced at her phone for the fifth time.  “Is it Satine again?” Rose asked and she laughed.  Rey loved her adoptive parents, but sometimes they could be overbearing.  </p><p>“Just a reminder about dinner tonight on Staten Island.  They want me to meet someone,” she said.  </p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“The Alpha son of their friends, the Solos.  Apparently he baby sat me once when I was a kid,” she said.</p><p>“Do you remember him?” Rose asked.</p><p>“I was seven,” she said.  “I don't remember much from that part of my childhood.  My parents had just died and I was in a new home.  Ben was very intimidating to me.”</p><p>“Poor baby.”</p><p>“I do remember a dopey looking boy with big ears and nose.”</p><p>“Maybe he grew into them,” Rose suggested and she chuckled before groaning seeing Dr. Poe Dameron by her name.  He was her attending today.  </p><p>“Not him.  Anybody, but him,” she said.</p><p>“He's the best general surgeon we have.”</p><p>“He's an Alpha who's unwed and not mated with an Omega and ever since this new law came out,” Rey said and Rose cringed.  “Just, consider yourself luck that you're a Beta and not an Omega.”</p><p>“Oh, well, I'm already married to the wonderful Finnegan Trope,” she said with a smile.</p><p>“If I have to deal with more of these Alpha doctors thinking that I don't belong one more day,” Rey said.</p><p>“You take suppressants, don't you?  And blockers?” Rose asked and she nodded.  </p><p>“They can't smell me, but they know I'm an Omega,” she said.  “Thinking they could save me the trouble with finding a mate for the law.”</p><p>“What are the chances this Ben Solo will let you even stay in the residency program?” Rose asked and Rey let out a groan.</p><p>“I guess, I'll find out tonight at dinner,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan and Satine picked her up at her apartment and they drove into Staten Island.  Rey let out a sigh as they pulled up to a very stately looking house.  “Wow, uh, I forgot about the Solos' house being this big.”</p><p>“You were young, Rey,” Satine said.  “Besides, we moved to Connecticut shortly after Benjamin joined the Marines.  We weren't here that much,” she said.</p><p>“Ben's a detective now, you know.”</p><p>“Really?” Rey asked.</p><p>“He's very handsome,” Satine added with a smile.</p><p>“You mean he's grown in to his Dumbo ears?” Rey asked and Obi-Wan chuckled, getting a smack on the arm from his mate.  </p><p>“I'm sorry, love, but it was funny and Ben's ears, are well,” he started to say.  “Actually, I met with him last week.  You don't see the ears much anymore because he's grown out his hair since leaving the Marines.”</p><p>“Why did he leave the Marines?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Same reason you left the Navy,” Obi-Wan said.   Rey let out a sigh as she thought back to her brief stint as a corpsman in the Navy.  She did one tour in Afghanistan, attached to a Marine unit.  They were hit with an IED and then took fire from insurgents.  She was commended for her actions.  Her adrenaline was pumping from the first initial explosion when she saw the lieutenant was down.  She pulled him five hundred feet by herself to safety before tending to his wounds.  She took a bullet she never felt to her hip while doing it.  She got two medals, a Silver Star and a Purple Heart.  </p><p>The event caused her first heat since she came out as an Omega.  She was medically discharged a month later.  Freed her up for medical school at Yale.</p><p>Leia Organa Solo was just like she remembered.  She was warm and cheerful.  She was very welcoming.  She also heard her say to Satine, “She's gotten more beautiful since I've seen her last.”  Granted, the last she saw Leia was at her graduation party from high school.  “Rey, you will be happy to know that my son is on his way,” Leia said, putting her phone away.  “He got a homicide case, but he assured me he will make it to the dinner.”</p><p>“Can't wait to meet him,” Rey said with a strained smile and Leia chuckled.</p><p>“Would you rather the registrar find you an Alpha husband?” she asked and Rey cleared her throat.  “I didn't think so,” she said with a smile.  “Let me get you something to drink.”</p><p>“Wine, please,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Ben groaned as he go out of his car and shut the door.  He groaned seeing he was late and he was sure his mother was fuming.  He walked up the steps to the front door of his childhood home.  “It's just dinner, Ben.  It's not like they're expecting you to marry her the next day,” he said to himself.  He took a deep breath before opening the door.  “Hello?  I'm here!” he announced as he closed the door.  Once the door was closed, he was hit with a smell.  A very beautiful smell in his opinion.  He shook his head to clear out the smell as he took off his coat.  “Mom?”</p><p>“We're in the living room, honey,” his mom called out and he groaned.  He really hated it when his mother called him cute names.  Especially when there was a potential Omega mate in the room when she called him that.  Ben let out a sigh as he walked into the living room.  The fresh aroma of the Omega got stronger when he went into the living room.  Rey Kenobi was only eight when he saw her last.  He had no idea she would become the beautiful creature who was sitting next to his mother on the couch.  “There he is.  Our very handsome homicide detective,” his mother said and Ben rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Ben, you remember Rey?” Han asked.</p><p>“Actually, I don't,” Ben said.  “No offense,” he added to Rey.</p><p>“Seriously?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>“Obi, I was eight when we met last,” Rey said, taking a sip of wine.  Ben chuckled.  Now she was old enough to drink.  </p><p>“Dinner's ready,” Leia said and Ben joined his parents into the dining room.  He was going to need wine, too.</p><p>Rey was sitting in the living room sitting next to Satine when she heard Ben along with everyone else when he came into the house.  “Hello? I'm here!”  She heard the door close and then smelled the Alpha who came into the house.  </p><p>“Rey, are you okay?” Satine asked when she saw her daughter freeze up at the smell.</p><p>“Do you smell that?” she asked.</p><p>“Smell what?”  It had to have been Ben.  She couldn't smell any of the other Alphas in the room.  </p><p>“Nothing, sorry.”  Ben came into the living room after his mother answered him and she froze seeing him.  Suddenly she was taken back to Afghanistan.  It was Lt. Solo from her unit.  The one she pulled the safety.  This was going to make dinner more interesting.</p><p>The whole time during dinner, Ben would sneak little glances up at Rey who sat across from him.  She would catch him every now and then and smile.  Sitting across from each other was planned no doubt by Leia.  “So, Rey, how is your surgical residency going?” Leia asked, causing her to look up at Ben's mother.</p><p>“It's going good,” she said.  “I'm ahead of all the other residents, most of them male Alphas.”</p><p>“Fabulous,” Leia said.</p><p>“It helped that the Navy trained you for most of your medical knowledge,” Han said and at the mention of service, Ben perked up.</p><p>“You served?”</p><p>“I did,” she said, looking at him.  “Right out of high school, I joined the Navy and trained as a corpsman,” she said.</p><p>“Marines,” Ben said.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.  Marines are full of Alpha testosterone,” she said and he chuckled nervously.  “I was stationed with Marines for my first tour in Afghanistan,” she said.</p><p>“Did you?”</p><p>“They treated me with respect and protected me most of the time.  It wasn't until there was a month left of the tour we were ambush by insurgents,” she said and he nodded.  His unit was ambushed, too.</p><p>“Rey received a citation,” Satine said and Rey groaned causing Ben to chuckle.</p><p>“I don't like talking about it,” she said.</p><p>“Rey pulled the lieutenant to safety five hundred feet, by herself, to treat his wounds,” she said.  “She saved his life and she was shot in the process.  Didn't even feel it,” she said.  Clearly she was proud of her daughter.  </p><p>“Mom, that event triggered my first heat since coming out and ended my naval career,” Rey said with bitterness.</p><p>“I know, honey, but I was so proud of you,” she said and Rey let out a sigh.  </p><p>“Ben, are you okay?” Leia asked, seeing Ben hadn't said a word since they started talking about Rey's service.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I'm okay,” he said.  “What name did you use while serving?” he asked Rey.</p><p>“I used my family name, Andor.  The Marines in my unit, they mostly called me Doc.”  His unit had a corpsman named Andor, whom they called Doc.  “The lieutenant I saved was particularly protective of me.  Always said that if I lingered too far from him, he'd put a leash on me,” she said and everyone chuckled.</p><p>After dinner and dessert, Ben and Rey went outside to the patio to talk privately.  “I, uh, wanted to talk privately because I think we're connected,” he said.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“The lieutenant you saved, his name was Solo, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I thought Solo was a common name,” she said and he shook his head.  “The other Marines called him Kylo.”</p><p>“Yeah, that was my nickname,” he said and she looked over at him.  “You saved my life, Rey,” he said and she chuckled.</p><p>“You.  You know, I got shot dragging your sorry ass to safety,” she said and he chuckled.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I know.  I blacked out most of that day.  I only know what happened from what my men had told me,” he said.  “You were the only one who went out into the gunfire to get me,” he said and she blushed.</p><p>“I couldn't let you die out there,” she said and he smiled.  “I wouldn't have known you were the lieutenant without all of your Marine garb,” she said and he chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah, I think we both look different without it,” he said before the wind picked up and sent her smell into him.  “God, you smell incredible.”</p><p>“I was going to say the same thing about you,” she said and he chuckled.  “So, this law is ridiculous,” she added and he grunted in agreement.</p><p>“Completely ridiculous,” he said. “But it's a law,” he added.</p><p>“I was hurt real bad by my last boyfriend,” she said and he looked over at her.  “He claimed to own me.  Kept under satisfying me during my heats.”</p><p>“Made you dependent on him for your heats,” he stated and she nodded.  “I will never do that to you," he said and she chuckled. "I would really like to kiss you right now,” he said.</p><p>“I was waiting for you to ask,” she said and he chuckled before leaning towards her.  Inside the house, his parents and hers were watching from the kitchen window.  </p><p>“Oh, yes, I knew they would connect,” Leia said.</p><p>“You were right, as always,” Han said.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan and Satine weren't ready to go when Rey was.  “I'll take ya home,” Ben said.  “I live in the city, too,” he added.</p><p>“Okay,” she said before getting her coat.  She noticed how he held it out for her so she could slip her arms into it.  </p><p>“Okay, well, drive safely, Benjamin,” Leia said.</p><p>“I always do, Mom,” he said before kissing her on the cheek.  Rey said goodbye to her parents before heading out with Ben.  They watched from the house as Ben opened the car door for her and helped her in.  They waved when they honked as they drove away.</p><p>“So, my mom was very excited about the dinner tonight,” Ben said and Rey chuckled.</p><p>“Mine was too,” she said, looking over at him.  “I can't believe you didn't remember me dragging you across the desert,” she said and he let out a sigh.</p><p>“To be honest, I don't remember much of that explosion.”</p><p>“Yeah, you were pretty out of it,” she said and he chuckled.  “I over heard your mom saying that the last time she tried to set you up, it didn't end well,” she said.</p><p>“That's an understatement,” he said.  “Bazine turned out to be one of those obnoxious, rich girls who never take any suppressants.  She was always setting me off and she hated the fact that I was detective.  She was a distraction I didn't need.”</p><p>“Sounds like my ex,” she said and Ben looked over at her.  “Liam was a needy Alpha.  He expected me to be available for his ruts, but when the time came for my heats, he left me to my own devices most times.”</p><p>“Did he help you at all?”</p><p>“A few times, but I was never satisfied,” she said.  “I haven't had a good sex experience in years,” she said and Ben jerked the wheel, nearly running off the road.  “Ben.”</p><p>“Sorry, I...” he stuttered and she giggled.  </p><p>“I think our parents would like it if we got together,” she said.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I think they would,” he said.</p><p>The car ride was soon over and Ben was parked in front of Rey's apartment building.  It had started raining and she seemed hesitant to get out.  “Did you want to come up?” she asked and he looked over at her.</p><p>“Uh, I....”</p><p>“Just for some coffee or maybe something else,” she said and he cleared his throat nervously.  </p><p>“Maybe just some coffee,” he said, before turning off his car.  They hurried inside and made the walk up to the third floor to Rey's apartment.  “Wow, this is nice,” he said.  </p><p>“My landlady is a really nice lady named Maz.  She's like the incredible awesome aunt I never had,” she said and he chuckled.  “So, uh, I have coffee, unless you want something else,” she said.  Ben cleared his throat before looking around.</p><p>“No roommate?” he asked.</p><p>“Nope, it's just me and Bebe.”</p><p>“Bebe?” Ben asked before Rey took his hand and led him into her living room.  Sequestered in the corner was a little Corgi puppy.  “Oh, he's so cute,” Ben said.  “So happy you're a dog lover.  I have one at home,” he said, taking out his phone.  “Kylo, he's a former service dog,” he said, bringing up a picture of his black Belgian Malanois.  </p><p>“He looks so regal,” she said.  </p><p>“He's a great poser and he only understands French, so you would have to learn the basic dog commands in French,” he said.</p><p>“Four years high school French and then I continued it in college.  I did a semester aboard in Paris.”</p><p>“Never mind,” he said, putting his phone away and she chuckled.  </p><p>“Okay, the real reason I asked you up here,” she said, getting his attention.  “If I'm going to be saddled with an Alpha husband, I want to make sure he knows what he's doing,” she said.</p><p>“Pardon?” Ben asked and Rey let out a sigh.</p><p>“I want us to have sex,” she said and he nearly choked on his tongue.  Rey reached behind her and unclasped her dress before letting it slip down her body and onto the floor.  While Ben gazed at her she kicked it to the side.  “The one thing an Omega needs from her Alpha is satisfaction, especially during heats.  I don't want an Alpha who will do things half ass.  I don't want heats that last five days like they did with Liam.”</p><p>“Right,” Ben said as she walked over to him.  She had on a navy blue bra and panties set.  She looked absolutely amazing.  </p><p>“Three days, that's how long my heats should last.  Maybe even with a proper Alpha in my bed like you, it could even get shortened to two days,” she said.</p><p>“I could totally do that,” Ben said and Rey smiled, causing him to chuckle nervously.  </p><p>“Prove it,” she said.  Ben licked his lips before surging forward to capture her lips in a heated, passionate kiss.  Rey moaned out when he gathered her up in his arms and picked her up.  They kissed hungrily at each other's lips as Ben made the short trek over to her bedroom.  He kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket on the way there and she squealed when they landed on the bed.  They laughed before kissing again.  Rey moaned feeling his hands move of her body.</p><p>“You get the high temps and overwhelming urge to fuck when you have your heats?” Ben asked and she nodded her head as he kissed down her neck.  He growled when she started unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>“I can get pretty desperate when I'm in heat and very demanding,” she said and Ben groaned as he sat up and pulled off his shirt, the buttons she didn't get to flying across the room.  Rey giggled as he got off the bed to take off his pants.  She reached behind herself to unhook her bra and tossed it toward him.  He caught it with a smile and then dropped it to the floor.</p><p>“God, you look amazing,” he said and she chuckled.  He took off her shoes, tossing them behind him.  “Off, please?” he asked, gesturing to her panties.  </p><p>“Sure,” she said.  “You first, Alpha.”  Ben smirked, slipping his fingers into the band of his black underwear.  He pushed them down, keeping eye contact with the Omega on the bed.  Rey licked her lips at the sight of Ben's cock.  </p><p>“I live up to your expectation, Omega?” he asked, getting on the bed.</p><p>“And then some,” she quipped and he chuckled.  She hooked her fingers into her panties and pulled them down.  Ben was breathing heavy as he helped her pulled them off the rest of the way.  “How about...?”</p><p>“You're perfect,” he breathed out and Rey felt a full body blush come over her.  Ben laid his naked body on top of hers and they both moaned as their bodies melded together.  “Fuck,” he breathed out and she giggled.</p><p>“You're not even in me yet,” she quipped and he growled at her before kissing her neck, close to her mating gland.  “Ben,” she moaned.  “Condoms are in the drawer, there,” she said.  Ben snarled as his Alpha side took over.  She had sex with other Alphas, probably.  Why else would she have condoms in her bedside table.  He reached up and pulled the drawer out.  He felt around and moaned feeling something against his hand.  She had something else in the drawer besides condoms.  </p><p>“Something else in here besides condoms,” he said and she groaned in embarrassment.  He found her toy she used when she had no Alpha for her heats.  </p><p>“That's a personal tool,” she said as he pulled it out of the drawer.  “Ben, no.”  It was a pink dildo and when he pushed a button, it vibrated.  “Oh, that's, it's not a toy.”</p><p>“It's a toy to you,” he said.  Rey took it from him and put it in the drawer.  He tried to distract her with kisses on her neck as she searched for the condoms.  </p><p>“Ben,” she moaned.</p><p>“You don't need it anymore,” he whispered.  She moaned as he spread her legs with his knee.</p><p>“Ben, here,” she whimpered, putting a condom into his hand.  He groaned as he took the condom from her and kissed her softly.  He moaned into the kiss when her legs widen for his frame.  She was significantly smaller than him.  He was afraid he might hurt her.</p><p>“I want to get you ready for me first,” he said.  She whimpered as he put the condom onto the bed next to them and kissed her as he moved his right hand down her body.  She felt his hand on her hip before it moved to the inside of her thigh.  “I want you to come at least once before I  get inside you,” he said before he bent down to suckle on one of her nipples.  </p><p>“Fuck,” Rey breathed.  Ben's thumb pressed against her clit and he groaned feeling her wet and ready already.</p><p>“Wow, I don't think I need to do this.  You're already so wet, sweetheart,” he said before kissing her.  Rey let out a moan as two fingers slipped into her vagina.  </p><p>“Ben,” she moaned.  She clenched them and Ben moaned, already anticipating the folds around his fingers to clench around his cock.  He worked his fingers in and out of her.  She moved her hips with his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her.  “Ben,” she whimpered before moaning.  He groaned before inserting a third finger into her channel.  She moaned wantonly, squeezing his fingers with her muscles.  Ben moaned as he peppered kisses along her neck and he teased her mating gland, licking it with his tongue.  The moans and whimpers coming from the Omega underneath him was making him hard.  His cock was harder than it's ever been with others and the only release he was going to get was being inside the one underneath him.  “Make me come, Alpha,” she whimpered.  </p><p>Ben groaned against her neck before placing his thumb onto her swollen clit.  Rey let out a moan, her hips moving up into his touch.  “That's it, sweetheart,” he whispered.  He pressed down even more and she moaned out, grasping onto his shoulders.  “Come for me, Omega,” he said into her ear before kissing her mating gland on her neck.  Rey let out a squeal, her mouth dropping open before she came rather hard with a shout.  Her muscles clenched the fingers inside of her, her legs shaking through the orgasm and she felt, for the first time, she squirted around Ben's fingers.  “Sweet mother of God, Omega,” he moaned.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” she gasped out.  “I've never...”</p><p>“Squirted?” he asked and she chuckled nervously as he eased out his fingers from her center.  “Wow, that was...”</p><p>“Yeah, and that was just your fingers,” she said.  “I want that cock of yours in me, now, Alpha.”</p><p>“Yes, ma'am,” he said, reaching for the condom and he tore it open with his teeth.  She quickly took it from him and she reached down in between them.  He lifted his hips up to let her roll the condom onto his cock.  Ben choked out a moan, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head.  “Oh, God, I don't know how long I'll last,” he said.</p><p>“Try not to make it too quick,” she said.  Ben groaned as he guided himself into her.  He poked his head into her folds and he moaned as he slowly sunk into her.  He knew she wasn't a virgin, but she was still tight around his cock.  “Ben,” she gasped out.</p><p>“Don't fight me, sweetheart,” he whispered into her ear.  “Let me in.”  Rey let out a moan as she relaxed her muscles and Ben eased his cock into her.  “Fuck, baby,” he moaned.  He kept his weight on his elbows as he seated himself into her all the way.  “You feel so good, Omega.”</p><p>“Alpha,” she whimpered and he kissed her softly.  She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist.  Ben grunted when he pulled back and then pushed back in.  “Fuck,” she whimpered as she clenched around the cock inside of her.  Ben growled as he began to slowly move in and out of her, bracing his knees onto the mattress.  Rey's arms wrapped around his shoulders as he pumped in and out of her.  His motions were smooth as his cock was slick with her cum.  “Ben,” she whimpered.  “Faster.  Harder.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” he gasped out.</p><p>“Yes, Alpha,” she gasped out when he thrust up into her.  “Fuck me,” she demanded.  He growled shifted his hips and he thrust harder and faster into the Omega underneath.  She gasped out, squeezing her legs tighter around his waist.</p><p>“Omega,” he growled into her neck as he fucked her, hard.  Her bed creaked and groaned with each of his powerful thrusts.  Rey's mouth opened, but nothing came out.  The pleasure of being thoroughly fucked was making her speechless.  Ben lifted his head from her neck and saw her face, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip.  “Let go, Rey.  I want to hear you,” he said amid his thrusts.  “Let me here you.”  Rey let out a gasp when he thrust harder and she moaned out, holding onto him.  Her headboard hit against the wall and she began to intentionally squeeze his cock more.  Ben groaned, feeling his knot inflating as he fucked the Omega underneath him.  He wanted to knot her and being the gentleman, he would never do that without asking.  “Can I knot you, Omega?  Please, let me knot you.”  Rey let out a whimper.</p><p>“Yes, yes, knot me, Alpha,” she cried.  Ben groaned out as he thrust harder into her and she whimpered out a moan.  He could feel his knot pressing against her folds, ready to enter her.  He suddenly slipped his arms underneath her and lifted her up, getting up on his knees.  Rey let out a surprise shriek when she was lifted up and she was literally sitting on his lap.  He was big and strong.  He was just the kind of Alpha she needed.  “Ben.”  </p><p>“Easy, sweetheart,” he said as he worked on getting her open for his knot.  He thrust up as he pressed her down onto it.  She moaned out, squeezing her legs around his waist.  “Can you take my knot, baby?” he asked and she moaned.  His knot slipped in suddenly and she clenched hard around him as she cried out.  She looked beautiful, taking his knot.  </p><p>“Fuck,” she gasped and he chuckled.  He laid down on his back and moved her up and down, he was knotted into her really good.  He grasped her hips with his hands and moved her on top of him.  “Ben,” she moaned as she placed her hands on his chest.  Seeing him this way gave her a good look to see his scar from the IED years ago.  His thumb grazed over her right hip where she was hit with the bullet while she was pulling him to safety.  “Ben, I can't come like this,” she said.  “Roll us over.”  Ben growled as he rolled them over and began to fuck her hard and fast.  “Yes, yes, Ben.”  He reached in between them to thumb her clit and she moaned out. </p><p>“That's it, sweetheart.  Come for me,” he said and she moaned out, her legs tightening around his waist as he thrust harder.  He groaned out when she clenched around his cock and she came in a sharp moan as her orgasm burst.  “Oh, God, yes,” he gasped out and he thrust hard as he came in a deep, strangled moan.  “Fuck,” he moaned and she felt his cock throb inside her as he came.  “Oh, fuck,” he breathed out as they finally settled down.</p><p>“Wow,” she breathed out as Ben nearly collapsed on top of her.  “That was...”</p><p>“Fucking amazing,” he said and she chuckled.  He sat up on his elbows and gazed at her face.  “You are so beautiful,” he said before kissing her.  She unwrapped her legs from his waist and he tried to pull out of her.  “Nope, stuck,” he chuckled and she giggled along with her.  “So, think you can live with me as your Alpha?” he asked.</p><p>“Hmm, I think I can handle you,” she said before pulling him into a kiss.  </p><p>“Can I?” he asked, as he kissed her mating gland on her neck.  He slowly licked it, putting his scent on it and Rey let out a whimpered.</p><p>“Alpha, make me yours,” she said and he growled before pressing his lips to it.  He took a small nip at it, getting her to gasp out before he sunk his teeth into her skin, biting her gland to make her his.  Rey let out a low groan as he made her his Omega.  “Can I do you?” she asked and he moaned out, licking her fresh wound.</p><p>“Sure,” he said and quick as lighting, she bit him and he groaned out.  “Yikes,” he said and she chuckled.</p><p>“Now we belong to each other,” she said and he smiled before kissing her.  </p><p>The next morning, Rey let out a groan as she shifted into a new position.  She woke up and found herself alone.  She groaned out as she sat up, wrapping her sheet around her naked body.  “Ben?” she called out.</p><p>“In here,” he said, and she could tell from his voice she was in her kitchen.  She journeyed over to it and found him cooking.  </p><p>“You find food in my kitchen to cook breakfast?” she asked and he chuckled.</p><p>“Barely,” he said before turning to look at her.  “Oh, wow, you look so beautiful right now,” he said and she blushed.  “The eggs were still good and you had pancake mix that was still good,” he said.  </p><p>“Oh, let me get something besides a sheet on.”</p><p>“Okay,” he said.  Rey came back wearing his black shirt he was wearing last night.  They had breakfast together before Ben dragged her back to the bedroom and they made love again.</p><p> </p><p>A month later, Ben and Rey were married in an intimate ceremony with family and friends in the Southampton at his parents' beach house.  It was there they had their honeymoon.  Two days into their honeymoon, Rey went into heat, causing him to go into a rut.</p><p>Now she was really off limits to the other Alpha surgeons at her work.  Poe Dameron had hoped to be the front runner for winning her hand, but he was the first to shrink away when Ben came to the hospital to visit her on her lunch break.  Rey didn't have to take as powerful suppressants and blockers as she did before.  She smelled too much like Ben now.  She was marked for all to see and a lot of the Alphas in the hospital kept their distance from her unless they were working together.</p><p>It was about a month after her heat and his rut that she felt faint and nearly collapsed in the OR from a long shift.  Ben was called and he was nearly in a tizzy when he got to the hospital.  Rose found him in the waiting room and brought him to Rey's room.  “Hey,” she said as he walked into the room.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” he asked.</p><p>“I fainted in the OR.  I think it's from stress of being on my feet and not eating enough today,” she said and he let out a sigh.  “What?”</p><p>“I called you about lunch, you said you ate,” he said.</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“A half of sandwich does not qualify as lunch.”</p><p>“It's...”  There was a knock on the door and they both looked to see the doctor.  “Dr. Holdo?”  Amilyn Holdo was the OBGYN doctor.  “What are you...?” Rey started to ask, but then stopped when she saw Amilyn's smile.</p><p>“Congratulations, you two,” she said and Rey put her hands on her stomach.  It took Ben a little bit longer to get what the doctor was saying.</p><p>“Wha...?” he started to ask but then saw Rey with her hands on her stomach.  “No way.”</p><p>“Yes way,” Holdo said.  “I reckon you're about nine weeks along, Rey,” she said.  </p><p>“Nine weeks?”</p><p>“Your heat and my rut on our honeymoon,” Ben said sitting up with a sigh.  “Zorii's never going let me hear the end of this,” he said and Rey chuckled.</p><p>“Sometimes it only takes one time,” Holdo said.  “Let's get a peek, shall we?” she asked, getting the ultrasound machine out.</p><p> </p><p>Rey took the rest of the day off, on doctor's orders and Ben took her out for a proper lunch.  “Mom's going to flip out,” Ben said, looking at the sonogram of their baby.  It was still too early to tell what they were having.  A pup.  His Alpha side was bursting with pride that he got his Omega mate pregnant after their first heat and rut together.  “I'm their only hope for grandchildren,” he said and Rey chuckled.  Her phone went off and she went to answer it.</p><p>“Hello?” There was silence on the other end.  “Hello?”</p><p>“They hang up?  It only rang once,” Ben said as she ended the call.</p><p>“That's the fifth time today,” she said and he let out a sigh.</p><p>“Do you want me to have TARU trace it?”</p><p>“No, I know who it is,” she said.  “It's Liam,” she said and he looked up at her.</p><p>“Your ex Alpha boyfriend, Liam?” he asked and she nodded.  “When the calls start?”</p><p>“After everybody in New York saw the announcement of our wedding,” she said.  </p><p>“Why didn't you tell me?” </p><p>“Because I thought I could handle him.  He's being very...” she started to say and then her phone went off and she let out a sigh.  “It's the same number.”  He let out a sigh as he reached over and took her phone.  “Ben,” she protested before her husband answered.  </p><p>“Is this Liam?” he asked.  “Because if it is, you and I are going to have a problem.  This is Ben.  Detective Ben Solo to be more specific.  I'm Rey's husband and yes, I'm an Alpha.  Stop calling her or I will hunt you down and kill you which I can because you are threatening my Omega.  Got it?” he asked and then he heard a click.  “I think he got it,” he said before giving her her phone back.</p><p>“What you just did right then was so hot,” she said.</p><p>“Hot enough to go back to our place?” he asked and she chuckled.</p><p>Another few months passed and Rey's belly grew more swollen.  Another ultrasound was done and it confirmed that they were only having one baby and it was a girl.  Leia and Satine immediately began planning a baby shower.  Calls from Liam stopped altogether and she had hoped it would be put behind her.  She was starting a new life with Ben.  Liam needed to learn that without Ben going Alpha on him.</p><p>It was a normal day for Rey.  She had a surgery with the neurosurgeon on call to assist.  She made everyone not treat her differently because she was pregnant.  She didn't need that.  She was now five months pregnant and it was clear to people that she was pregnant.  She was looking forward to her baby shower.  Satine and Leia have kept it under wraps from her.  </p><p>Being pregnant didn't stop Ben from making love to her.  Most nights, she was on top of him or he took her from behind, slowly.  Either way, she enjoyed her husband.</p><p>A man walked into the Angel of Mercy Hospital with one intention.  To talk to Dr. Rey Solo.  “Can I help you?” the nurse asked at the station.</p><p>“I'm looking for Dr. Rey Solo,” he said and when she looked up, she recognized him.  Before she could react, he had a gun on her.  “Don't,” he said.  “Where is she?”</p><p>“She's not yours anymore, Liam,” the nurse said.  “You know you can't see her anymore,” she said.</p><p>“No, don't give me that bullshit,” he said.  “Is she working today?”</p><p>“I can't tell you that,” she said.  “Please, Liam, put the gun down.”</p><p>“Someone call security!” someone shouted. </p><p>“Just, put it down, Liam,” the nurse said as she moved her hands down.</p><p>“Don't,” he said, but she pushed the alarm button anyway.  Liam shouted as he screamed out and shot her.  The nurses and doctors and hospital personnel were screaming and hiding as he walked down the hall.  “Rey!!”</p><p>The hospital went on lockdown while Rey was in the OR for the surgery.  “What is happening?” Dr. Pryde asked.</p><p>“I'll find out, sir,” Nurse Peera said.  She picked up the phone on the wall and called downstairs.  </p><p>“Watch that nerve, Dr. Solo,” Pryde said.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she said before continuing with the surgery.  Nurse Peera was shaking when she hung up the phone.  </p><p>“What is it?” Pryde asked.</p><p>“There's a shooter in the hospital.  He's looking for someone,” she said.</p><p>“Who?” he asked. </p><p>“He's looking for Rey,” Peera said causing Rey to freeze.  </p><p>“Rey, give me the instruments,” Pryde said.  He carefully took the instruments from Rey who backed away.</p><p>“Did they say who?”</p><p>“It's Liam,” she said.  </p><p>“Go to the attending lounge, Rey and lock the door.  Call Ben,” Pryde said.  </p><p>Rey made it to a lounge area and got in, locking the door.  She got out her phone, but before she could dial, Ben called her.  “Ben?” </p><p>“Hey, there's a call out at your hospital.  Do you know what's going on?”</p><p>“There's a shooter.  He's looking for me.  I think it's Liam,” she said.  “I'm scared, Ben.”</p><p>“I'll be there soon.  Stay put where you are and lock the door,” he said.</p><p>“I did.  I'm in the doctor's lounge on the fifth floor,” she said.</p><p>“Okay,” she said.</p><p>It seemed like forever until she heard something, but it wasn't Ben's voice.  “Rey!!”  She gasped out in fear hearing Liam's voice.  She double checked the door before crouching down.  “Rey, you don't come out, I'm going to shoot patients!  Starting with the kids!!”  Rey cried out before opening the door.  </p><p>“Liam, don't!” she shouted and he spun around to see her.  </p><p>“So, it's true,” he said, seeing her swollen belly.  “You have a new Alpha.”</p><p>“Liam..”</p><p>“Don't!!” Liam snapped, causing her to jump.  “Don't,” he said quietly.  He slowly stalked over to her and she looked to see the gun.  “Is he better than me?  Is he better in bed?” he asked.  “Clearly, seeing as he's gotten you pregnant with a pup already.”  </p><p>“Liam, please, just go,” she pleaded and he chuckled.</p><p>“I'm not leaving here without you.”</p><p>“Ben will kill you if you touch us,” she said, putting protective hands over her belly.  Her ex boyfriend chuckled.</p><p>“I gave you everything, Rey.  We could have been happy together.”</p><p>“Happy?” Rey asked.  “I was miserable with you,” she said and he twitched.  “What we had was not a relationship,” she said. </p><p>“Rey!”  Rey gasped seeing Ben coming out of the stair well with his gun drawn.</p><p>“Ben!” she shouted before crying out when Liam put his arm around her and put the gun to her head. </p><p>“Hold it right there, Ben,” Liam said.  “Uh, uh, you stay right there.”  </p><p>“Let her go, Liam,” Ben said, keeping his gun trained on the Alpha threatening his Omega.  “You remember our phone conversation a few months back.”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember, but I thought, as long as I kill her, you can't have her either,” he said and Ben tightened the grip on his gun.  “Maybe I should kill the pup.”</p><p>“I swear to God I will kill you,” Ben said and Liam chuckled.</p><p>“You're not that good of a shot,” he said.  “If you miss, I shoot her,” he said.  “So you better...”  Rey screamed when a shot rang out and Liam fell to the ground, dead.  Ben let out a sigh as he put his gun away.  His wife looked to him and cried.</p><p>“It's okay,” he said walking towards her.  Rey cried as her husband enveloped her into his arms and they sunk to the floor.  “It's okay, sweetheart, I gotcha.  I gotcha,” he said.  “It's over.”</p><p> </p><p>Six months later....</p><p>Rey woke up hearing her daughter crying.  “I got her,” Ben said.</p><p>“No, no, you got her last time,” she said before getting up from the bed.  Ben fell back asleep as Rey went to their daughter.  Bebe looked up when she walked into the nursery.  Him and Kylo took up residence in Padme's nursery after they had brought her home.  They were both very protective big brothers to the new baby.  “Hey, sweetie,” she said as she picked her up from the crib and sat down on the rocking chair.  She never thought she would be a mother, but here she was, breastfeeding her first pup, a little girl.  She was due to start coming back to the hospital next month.  The hospital had a daycare that she could leave Padme` at while she worked.  </p><p>Ben was a wonderful father.  He took a whole month of paternity leave from his job to help her with Padme` the first month they had her home.  He could change a diaper in ten seconds flat.  He had her time him and he was very proud of that.  Rey didn't realize how long she had been in the nursery until Ben came in.  “Hey, you ever coming back to bed?” he asked and she looked up.</p><p>“Oh, I hadn't realized how long I was in here,” she said.  “I just wanted to hold her,” she said and Ben chuckled.  He helped her stand up and she put Padme` into her crib.  </p><p>“She's in good hands,” he said, gesturing to the two watch dogs.  “Good boys,” he said, giving Kylo and Bebe pats on the heads.  </p><p>Rey let her husband coddle her as they climbed back into bed.  “One more, huh?” he asked.</p><p>“Just one more,” she said and he whined.  </p><p>“Three would be nice,” he said and she chuckled.</p><p>“I said two.”</p><p>“Well, twins are on my side of the family and it didn't hit us this time, but...”</p><p>“Don't you dare say it,” she said and he chuckled.  “I am not going to have twins.”</p><p>Three years later, Rey and Ben became parents to twins, causing him to have a shit eating grin on his face.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>